So it Begins
by Elenweee
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, ont-ils pu se rencontrer ? Quelle a pu être leur vie avant l'édification du grand château ? Pendant leur cohabitation ? Oui ? Non ? Alors voici une histoire qui, croyez le ou non, pourrait bien être la leur.
1. Chapter 1 : Promesse

**Hello à tous**,

**Alors voilà je me lance, ma première fanfiction ! Il faut dire qu'à force d'en lire, moi aussi j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une x) Ecrire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter me ****démangeais depuis pas mal de temps, alors voilà, je me suis accroché à mon clavier, et BIM, quelques paragraphes plus tard, j'ai pondu ce chapitre (qui, je l'avoue n'est vraiment pas tip top ^^).**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise tout de même,... ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, tous secondaires seront de mon invention.**_

* * *

En cette belle fin de matinée dans le vallon, le soleil brillait, au zénith. Il était près de midi. Helga descendait la colline verdoyante à vive allure, Doug son blaireau de compagnie sur ses talons, en direction de la petite chaumière entourée d'arbres qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants, tels des flammes, ondulaient derrière elle au rythme de sa course. Enfin arrivée, sans ralentir le moins du monde, elle entra en trombe dans la petite maison et s'arrêta juste a temps pour ne pas heurter la table sur laquelle sa mère avait déjà mis le couvert et disposé le déjeuné.

« Où étais-tu encore passée ? Tu as entendu la cloche ? Il est déjà midi. Je t'ai attendu, tu devais m'aider à préparer le repas. »

« Je suis désolée mère. Je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard. » répondit l'intéressée, encore toute essoufflée de sa course folle.

« Et qu'as-tu dans les cheveux ? »

« Ce sont des roses. Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai trouvé au marché. »

« Helga, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas aller te montrer là-bas. » lui dit sa mère d'un air sévère. « Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour les gens comme nous. Tu sais ce que la population pense des sorciers n'est-ce pas ? »

Helga soupira. Oui, en effet, les moldus ne se montraient guère tendre envers ceux de son espèce. Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Son père à elle était un moldu. Et lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était une sorcière, et que par conséquent, elle aussi avait hérité du gène, il les avait lâchement abandonnées et pis encore, dénoncées au prévôt du village qui avait lancé à leur trousse ses meilleurs chasseurs. Aneurin avait du user de nombreux sortilèges pour les protéger toutes les deux. Maintenant qu'Helga avait grandi, c'était différent. Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaitre. A l'époque elle avait à peine quatre ans. Aujourd'hui elle allait en avoir 21.

« Oui mère. Pardonnez-moi. »

Les excuses d'Helga étaient sincères, certes, mais en son for intérieur, elle rêvait d'aller parcourir les villages, flâner le long des rues, goûtant aux saveurs de la communauté. Elle aspirait de tout son être à la découverte du monde extérieur.

A ce moment là, une colère irrationnelle se mit à l'envahir. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de son père. Si elles étaient obligées de vivre recluses sa mère et elle, c'était à cause de lui et de sa stupidité. Voyant la colère prendre sa fille, Aneurin décida de changer de sujet.

« J'espère que tu ne les as pas volées au moins ces fleurs » dit-elle en riant. « Au fait, Gwenhwyfar est passée tout à l'heure, elle te cherchait. Ne devais-tu pas la retrouver ce matin ? »

La bouche d'Helga s'ouvrit en un O parfait, et elle mit ses deux mains devant. Aneurin prit un air Toute suitfaussement sévère.

« Helga ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié. »

Par Merlin ! Elle avait oublié. Encore. Comment cela était-il possible ? La veille au soir son amie, connaissant bien la mémoire défaillante de la pauvre Helga, lui avait envoyé une note par hibou, lui rappelant qu'elles devaient se retrouver le lendemain matin, comme elles le faisaient si souvent.

« Tu es incorrigible. Ecris lui vite une note disant que tu passeras la voir après le déjeuner. Allons dépêche toi. Gwiwer a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes. »

A l'entente de son nom, l'adorable petite effraie battit énergiquement des ailes, pour signifier son approbation. Helga avait adopté Gwiwer quelques années auparavant. En se promenant des les bois environnant, elle avait trouvé la petite chouette au pied d'un arbre, blessée, probablement tombée du nid. Tout de suite prise d'affection pour l'animal, elle l'avait ramené à la chaumière, puis l'avait soignée et nourrie. Depuis elles ne se quittaient plus. Et cela tombait bien car, Doug appréciait également la petite chouette, et l'accompagnait souvent lors de ses sorties.

Helga rédigea rapidement la note et envoya comme prévu la petite Gwiwer en mission. Elle était l'une des rares personnes du comté, hormis la noblesse et le clergé, à savoir écrire, avec sa mère. Aneurin avait de nombreuses connaissances dans la région, et l'une d'elle avait été ravie d'avoir la petite Helga comme élève. Elle pouvait donc lire et écrire à souhait, aussi bien en Gallois qu'en Anglais commun.

Ceci fait, elles se mirent à table en discutant joyeusement. Un véritable festin était disposé. Soupe de légumes, ragoût de chevreuil aux herbes, pommes de terres cuites, purée de pois et de poireaux, poisson, et même une tarte à la citrouille alors que l'automne commençait juste à pointer le bout de son nez. Les Hufflepuff avaient toujours su manier à perfection les sortilèges concernant la nourriture, ce qui faisait que même dans toute pauvreté qu'ils étaient, ils ne manquaient jamais de nourriture.

« Oh mère ce ragoût de chevreuil est délicieux! » félicita Helga, la bouche pleine, déjà prête à se resservir malgré une assiette à moitié pleine.

Helga tandis le bras pour attraper la cuiller, et au même moment, Gwiwer s'engouffra brusquement par la fenêtre et essayant en vain de ralentir, termina sa course dans le bol de soupe de sa jeune maîtresse. Elle se releva immédiatement et ébouriffa ses plumes, aspergeant de soupe aux légumes Helga et sa mère.

« Gwiwer! Sotte que tu es. Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention ? Tiens donne moi le message, et va ébouriffer tes plumes dehors! »

La petite chouette lâcha la note, puis ressortit virevoltant joyeusement. Helga déplia le petit bout de parchemin, puis se mit à le lire à voix haute, afin que sa mère puisse également en connaître la teneur.

_Ma chère Helga,_

_Ne t'inquietes pas va, je connais bien ta mémoire défaillante, et je ne t'en veut pas._

_Puisque nous nous sommes ratées de peu ce matin, retrouve moi quand les cloches_

_auront sonné deux heures, près de la source._

_Embrassades,_

_Ton amie, Gwenhwyfar._

« Bien. Voilà qui est reglé. Tu ne devrais pas tarder d'ailleurs, il y a un moment que les dernières cloches ont sonné, et si l'on en croit le soleil, il va bientôt être deux heures. Allez file »

Helga se leva rapidement, la bouche encore pleine de ragoût, pris deux grosses part de tarte à la citrouille et courut vers la porte, son petit blaireau Doug sur ses talons.

Elle marcha un moment à travers bois, chantant doucement et caressant les arbres dont les feuilles commençaient à rougir. De temps à autre elle croquait dans un bout de tarte, savourant le goût sucré et acide de la citrouille. Et, lorsque Doug le réclamait, elle lui en donnait volontiers un morceau. Le vent lui caressait le visage, et soulevait doucement ses lourdes boucles rousses. Elle entendit au loin la cloche du village voisin sonner deux heure. Elle hâta le pas, et arriva bientôt à l'orée du petit bois, où s'étendait une minuscule clairière. Plus loin, se trouvait la source. Elle entendait déjà le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant à travers les rochers. Gwenhwyfar l'attendait déjà là bas, assise sur un rocher. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent comme de coutume, et se mirent à parler du projet qu'Helga nourrissait depuis un certain temps déjà, et qui devenait de plus en plus important pour elle.

« As-tu avancé ? » demanda son amie, un léger sourire aux lèvre.

« Un peu » répondit Helga. « J'ai commencé à écrire dans un grimoire tous les sortilèges et les formules qui me seraient utiles »

Gwenhwyfar acquiesça doucement, reportant son attention sur l'eau qui coulait à leur pieds.

« Tu sais Gwen, j'aimerais vraiment y arriver. » Reprit Helga. « Pouvoir faire profiter les jeunes sorciers d'un certain savoir, les aider à contrôler leur magie, à l'améliorer même. Je voudrais qu'ils puissent exercer leur talent en toute sécurité, voilà. Voilà ce que je souhaite vraiment. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

La jeune femme soupira, en caressant distraitement Doug qui s'était assis sur ses genoux. Oui, c'était là son souhait le plus cher. Et elle espérait trouver dans ce monde, d'autres qui, comme elle aspirait à aider ceux de son espèce. Un jour, elle y arriverait. Elle se le promit. Elle leva la tête et offrit son visage aux rayons du soleil.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, critiques et avis sont les bienvenus ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu btw, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des petites (ou des grosses d'ailleurs) fautes.**

**Non, les runes n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire, étant fan de Tolkien (runes utilisées pour l'écriture des nains), elles sont un peu comme ma signature !**

**Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 2 est à venir.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bouleversement

**Bonjouuuur !**

**Alors voici le chapitre 2, sur Serpentard cette fois. Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un des personnages, un peu à la manière de Game of Thrones en fait. Je ne sais pas si ce système vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos critiques) ^^.**

**J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais bon c'est le début ^^ Promis, j'essaie de faire plus longs pour les prochains.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! :D**

* * *

Salazar se baladait tranquillement à travers les marais. L'après-midi était à son apogée, mais l'endroit était si sombre sous les bas arbres que l'on aurait pu croire que la nuit était entrain de tomber. Tous boueux, humides et infestés de moustiques qu'ils puissent être, Salazar les aimait, ses marais. « La boue, ça se nettoie. » disait-il. Quant aux moustiques, ils l'évitaient la plupart du temps. L'odeur magique de sa peau et de son sang pur les repoussaient, comme il se plaisait à le penser. Chaque jour, il passait une bonne partie de la journée à les traverser, en compagnie de ses serpents, qui chassaient pour lui.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, la journée serait différente. Salazar l'avait senti dès le matin. Il n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de sortir pour faire sa promenade habituelle. Un vent froid s'était levé, soulevant violemment ses longs cheveux corbeaux, annonciateur de quelque perturbation. Hoela sa bien aimée était restée dans leur petite cabane. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait jeté autour de la maison de nombreux sortilège de protection, afin qu'elle demeure cachée aux yeux de sa famille et de ceux de son village.

Hoela était une jeune moldue qui avait toujours été fasciné par cet homme si mystérieux, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Elle avait un jour osé s'aventurer jusque chez lui, pleine de défi et d'interrogations. Tous deux avaient été immédiatement séduits l'un par l'autre, et Hoel avait décidé de rester avec lui. Evidemment la nouvelle s'était répandue, les parents d'Hoela avait eu vent de la nouvelle vie de leur fille et ils étaient terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse être possédée par ce bizarre sorcier des marécages. Personne n'avait encore osé le dénoncer au prévôt, et le prévôt lui même ne tenait pas vraiment à lui rendre visite, car bien que Salazard soit encore jeune, il inspirait crainte aux villageois.

Si Hoela était sortie se promener et avait dépassé le périmètre des sortilèges de protection, elle serait totalement exposée au danger, quel qu'il pouvait être. D'ailleurs, ces derniers jours Salazar avait aperçut des groupes de villageois, marchant dans les marécages à la lueur de leurs torches, se rapprochant chaque jour d'avantage de son foyer. A chaque fois il avait fait attention à ne pas se faire repérer, il pouvait éviter d'être vu lorsqu'il le désirait. Après tout, les marécages étaient son domaine, il les connaissaient mieux que personne. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au village. Quelle nouvelle avait bien pu faire régir les villageois de la sorte, eux qui d'ordinaire évitaient soigneusement les marécages, il ne le savait pas. Cependant, il avait une petite idée de la raison de ces soudaines battues, et cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

Un mauvais pressentiment le pris soudain et plus inquiet que jamais, décida de rentrer à la cabane. Il savait parfaitement ce que l'on pensait de sa chère et tendre au village, et il connaissait également le sort qu'on lui réserverait si jamais elle venait à être capturée. Il était partit le matin tôt, et avait donc une bonne distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre sa maison. A mesure qu'il marchait, l'inquiétude le gagnait, et il se frayait à l'aide de sa baguette un chemin praticable à travers les marais, la boue, les arbres et leurs racines. Il avait envoyé un de ses serpents en éclaireur, et celui-ci revint rapidement lui apporter des nouvelles. Le visage de Salazar se décomposa et il accéléra l'allure. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il trouva la cabane vide et froide. Il fit un rapide tour aux endroits où sa compagne aimait se promener et c'est près du puits qu'il trouva ce quel cherchait. De nombreuses empreintes de pas, des traces de luttes, du sang même. On s'était battu.

Sans perdre une seconde, ses deux fidèles serpents sur les talons, il se rua au village. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées lorsque, une fois arrivé, il vit les habitants rassemblés en foule, des flammes dansant au dessus de leur tête.

« Non. » se dit-il en lui même, sentant son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. « Non. Non. C'est impossible.

Il perçut soudain un murmure, qui grandissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la foule.

« Brûle, démon, brûle. Brûle, démon, brûle. »

Salazar avançait toujours, bousculant tout sur son passage.

« Brûle, démon, brûle. Brûle, démon, brûle »

Les paroles des villageois, telles de menaces, bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à agir. Personne ne fit attention à lui, ni au bout de bois qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, lorsqu'il fendit la foule avec violence. Chacun était trop occupé à regarder l'immonde spectacle. C'est à ce moment la qu'il la vit. Hoela. Elevée sur un tas de bois grossièrement disposé, au milieu des flammes.

« BRÛLE, DÉMON, BRÛLE ! BRÛLE, DÉMON, BRÛLE ! » scandaient les villageois, haineux.

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne criait même plus. Son visage autrefois si beau était crispé et figé dans une expression de douleur intense. C'était trop tard. Dans quelques minutes elle ne serait plus que cendre. Salazar ressenti soudain un immense chagrin. Ses poumons furent oppressés, il ne pouvait plus respirer, et ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps, cédèrent et il tomba au sol. Pendant un instant il n'entendit plus rien. Ni le crépitement des flammes, ni les cris des villageois. Il ne sentit plus la chaleur du feu devant lui, ni le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux. Il resta là, le visage dans ses mains. Pleurant de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Son médaillon au cou lui parut plus lourd que jamais, et il eût soudain envie de l'arracher et de le jeter au loin.

La présence de Salazar agenouillé devant le bûcher ne resta pas bien longtemps inaperçue. Le prévôt du village, enhardi par l'incinération que ce qu'il croyait être un démon, se mit à hurler des ordres à ses hommes.

« Attrapez-le ! Attrapez-le bon sang ! C'est le bizarre des marais ! Et avec ses serpents en plus. Allons attrapez-le, nous le brûlerons, lui aussi, et nous couperons la tête de ses horribles et perfides compagnons » criait-il à l'intention des foules, avec l'air fou de celui qui vient d'attraper ce qu'il désire depuis longtemps.

« Oui ! Oui ! Brûlons-le aussi ! » répondaient les villageois, encouragés par la folie du prévôt.

« Exactement mes amis. Qu'il brûle, et ainsi, tout mal sera éradiqué de cette bonne terre. »

Il regardait la foule, les bras ouverts, les incitant à croire ses propos.

« Et puis tiens, je clouerais la tête d'un de ces rampants à ma porte. » ajouta-t'il pour lui même en ricanant.

A l'entente de ces paroles, Salazar releva la tête, empreint d'une colère sourde. Ses deux serpents, agités comme jamais, sifflaient, menaçants. Personne n'osa les approcher à moins de deux bons mètres. Il se remit sur pied, vibrant de colère. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait. La voix du peuple avait nettement faibli, et on entendait maintenant nettement les paroles du prévôt. Personne n'avait encore jamais réellement vu Salazar Slytherin, moins encore lorsqu'il était en colère, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il leva sa baguette, et sans prononcer aucune parole, lança un sort dévastateur. De nombreux villageois gisaient à présent au sol. Le peuple s'était remis à crier, mais de peur à présents. Ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant à tout prix à fuir. Sans plus faire attention à eux, Salazar se dirigeait à présent vers le prévôt, bien décider à lui faire payer le meurtre de sa bien-aimée.

« N..N'approchez pas, vil sorcier ! » begeya le prévot, brandissant devant lui en guise de protection, sa petite croix en bois. « Reculez ! Ou vous subirez les foudres de Dieu ! »

« Les foudres de ton Dieu, vraiment ? » répondit-il d'un ton glacial sans cesser d'avancer. Ses yeux d'ordinaire gris pâle étaient devenus orageux, et la colère y était nettement visible. Ses longs cheveux étaient plus noirs que jamais. « Moi je crois plutôt que les foudres te sont réservées »

Pendant de longues minutes, il lui infligea la pire des tortures. Salazar n'avait jamais été haineux envers les moldus comme certains de son espèce. Certes, il ne les approchait pas, ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais jamais il ne les avait détesté. Il les évitait, tout simplement. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il se sentait empli d'une haine féroce envers ceux qui avait scandé la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Une haine qui jamais plus ne faiblirait.

Il jeta un dernier regard au prévôt, qui gisait à terre, respirant difficilement. Ses hommes, tétanisés, n'avaient osé esquisser un pas pour l'aider ou le défendre. Ils les méprisaient tous. Il s'adressa alors à ses serpents, qui ondulaient autour de lui, sifflant en direction des villageois et des gardes restés sur place, en fourchelang.

« _Tuez._ »

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu. Si vous avez des idées, des questions ou des demandes particulières concernant les personnages ou leur histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**De même si voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. J'essaie de me relire un maximum, mais on a jamais trop d'yeux pour les dénicher ces petites sournoises ^^**

**Btw, une petite review avec votre avis fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tempête

**Bonjouuur, (ou bonsoir plutôt ^^)**

**Alors voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, il est centré cette fois sur Rowena Ravenclaw. J'ai décidé de faire, pour le moment, un personnage par chapitre, afin de pouvoir vraiment faire ressortir son histoire propre, ses ressentis, son vécu...ect, avant la grande rencontre de nos fondateurs favoris !**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très long et je m'en excuse, mais je me réserve pour la suite ;) Voilà, pas trop de blabla, je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Une tempête faisait rage dehors et soulevait violemment les eaux déchainées du lac. La pluie et le vent battaient les fenêtres. Rowena, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, contemplait le spectacle avec délectation. Elle avait toujours aimé le mauvais temps, la pluie, le vent, les tempête. Elle aimait voir le lac, son cher lac, se déchaîner. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ce lac, quelque chose de magique. Parce que bien sûr, disait-elle, seule la magie pouvait perturber l'eau à ce point. Les moldus des villages voisins s'accordaient à dire qu'un monstre vivait sous ces eaux. Un monstre terrifiant qui dévorait pêcheurs et voyageurs osant s'aventurer sur les dangereuses eaux de son lac.

« An Niseag » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Certains affirmaient l'avoir déjà vu. Mais Rowena n'en croyait pas un mot. Ce qu'elle pensait elle, c'était que ceux qui avaient vraiment vu le monstre n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner. Depuis qu'elle était enfant elle croyait dur comme fer aux contes et aux légendes que lui racontait sa mère le soir. Mais plus que tout elle croyait à la magie, et quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque celle-ci se manifesta enfin le jour même de ses sept ans. Ce jour-là, tout lui fut révélé. Enfin tout ce que peux entendre et comprendre une enfant de sept ans. Le reste était venu plus tard, au fil des ans. Avant cela, ses parents avaient pris grand soin de lui cacher leur appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie, ne connaissant que trop bien le sort qui était réservé à ceux dont on soupçonnait être de leur espèce.

La famille Ravenclaw vivait donc recluse, suffisamment isolée pour vivre sans craindre les prévôts et leurs lois cruelles. Ils avaient bâti un petit château, solide et froid, mais agréable, dans la vallée, au bord du lac. Urquhart Bay. C'en était le nom. Ils étaient plutôt tranquilles, et les moldus n'empruntaient que très rarement la route qui bordait le lac et passait devant le château. Ils vivaient confortablement, de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, et ne se rendaient que rarement dans les villages voisins. D'ailleurs, le peuple de Druim na Drochaid voyait en Urquhart Bay une demeure seigneuriale habitée par une famille noble et respectable, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'on voyait si rarement les Ravenclaw parmi la populace. Les nobles ne se mélengeaient pas voilà tout. C'était là ce que pensaient les villageois et Rowena en avait parfaitement conscience. S'ils savaient… pensait-elle en soupirant.

Elle se leva, s'approchant un peu plus de la fenêtre, et posa sa main sur les carreaux ruisselants. La pluie battait toujours plus fort sur les petites fenêtres de la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque était l'endroit préféré de Rowena. Sa soif d'apprendre et de connaissance l'obligeait à passer de longues heures enfermée dans cette pièce, à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. A dix ans, Rowena avait déjà lu la moitié des ouvrages que possédait sa famille, à quinze, elle avait lu la bibliothèque entière. Il avait donc fallu renouveler les ouvrages qu'elles dévoraient un à un en un rien de temps. Plus récemment, elle s'était intéressée de près à la légende du monstre du lac. Elle rêvait de le voir de ses propres yeux, et surtout, surtout d'être la première à l'avoir réellement vu sans avoir été dévorée par la suite. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

D'ordinaire, rien ne pouvait la faire émerger de ses lectures, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Elle était particulièrement distraite aujourd'hui et le bruit incessant du vent et de la pluie l'avait empêchée de se concentrer. A nouveau le lac se souleva en une vague immense, et Rowena crut apercevoir un instant une large queue disparaître dans la houle. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par Findlay, leur vieux majordome. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un délicieux fumet lui parvint. Une tarte aux pommes. Moira, leur cuisinière et épouse de Findlay, avait encore fait des merveilles en cuisine.

« Mademoiselle Rowena, tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas trop froid j'espère, voulez-vous une tasse de thé bien chaud ? Je vous interromps dans vos lectures peut être ? » avait débité d'une traite l'aimable sorcier, soucieux du bien être de la jeune femme.

Rowena sourit avec gentillesse. Elle aimait beaucoup Findlay. Il s'était occupée d'elle depuis sa naissance lorsque ses parents n'avaient pu le faire. Il lui avait lu beaucoup d'histoire et lui avait appris de nombreux sortilèges, car c'était un sorcier très doué. Sa soif de connaissance, elle la tenait de lui. Il avait toujours su la consoler, la rassurer et enfant, il était celui avec qui elle partageait tous ses secrets.

« C'est gentil Fin, tout va bien. Tu sais où sont Père et Mère ? »

« Oh dans le petit salon Mademoiselle Rowena. Je viens justement de leur servir le thé. Vous voudriez peut-être les rejoindre ? »

« Non, merci. Je préfère plutôt aller me reposer dans mes appartement. Oh non, non ne t'embêtes pas » ajouta-t-elle rapidement à l'intention du vieux sorcier, qui se dépêchait de lui ouvrir la porte et de la laisser passer. « Je connais le chemin, va plutôt aux cuisines et mange une bonne part de cette délicieuse tarte aux pomme pour moi ! »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire complice et disparut dans les couloirs sombre du château. Elle allait rejoindre ses appartements, pour sûr. Mais y rester et s'y reposer, certainement pas. Elle s'était suffisamment reposée comme ça à la bibliothèque. Elle comptait plutôt faire un tour au bord du lac. Ce qu'elle avait vu quelques instants avant que Fin ne vienne la déranger l'avait fortement intriguée et elle était bien décidé à aller voir de plus près. La tempête ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle ne craignait ni le vent ni la pluie.

Rowena parvint rapidement aux pièces qui lui étaient réservées, et elle revêtit sa longue cape de laine bleue. La robe qu'elle portait était relativement légère et n'aurait guère supporté les intempéries. Sa chaude cape la protègerait de la tempête.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle eût du mal à garder son équilibre tellement le vent soufflait. Il hurlait si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux oreilles. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, mais elle ne fut pas découragée pour autant. Avec difficulté, elle avança jusqu'au lac, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger des éléments avec sa magie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit. Le monstre. Il ondulait par dessus les vagues. Gigantesque, on aurait presque dit que c'était lui qui agitait si violemment le lac, s'il n'y avait eut cet orage. Fascinée, elle voulut s'approcher d'avantage, mais comme pour l'en dissuader, le lac l'aspergea de la tête au pied. Lorsque Rowena reprit son souffle et pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, le monstre avait encore disparu.

Décidément, c'était une manie d'apparaître et de disparaitre comme ça chez cet espèce de serpent des mers. Foi de Rowena ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle fit alors quelque chose d'insensé.

« AN NISEAG ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Sa voix se perdit dans le vent, mais elle était sûre au fond d'elle que le monstre l'avait entendu. Et il allait revenir. Elle en était sûre. A ce moment là, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Vivement, elle se retourna et vit un attelage avançant difficilement sur le chemin boueux. Des moldus. Agacée, elle soupira. Que venaient ils faire ici avec un temps pareil ?! Et s'ils la surprenaient, ils la prendraient sûrement pour quelque suppôt de satan comme ils disaient. Malheureusement elle n'avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Les deux paysans qui conduisaient l'attelage tournèrent la tête vers elle et se mirent à hurler en la pointant du doigt. Et c'est ce moment que choisis le monstre pour reparaître. Bouche bée elle le regarda sortir brusquement du lac, mouillant tout le monde. Il poussa un grognement tonitruant et replongea dans les profondeurs aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Cela aurait presque pu être un effet de son imagination si elle ne l'avait pas senti aussi près.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le monstre avait répondu à son appel, il l'avait vraiment entendue. Elle prit alors conscience de l'étendue de son pouvoir. Malgré elle, Rowena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas aux paysans qui semblaient de plus en plus inquiets en la regardant. Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, juste au dessus de la jeune femme. Elle aurait du être foudroyée, mais rapidement elle avait sortit sa baguette et avait déviée la trajectoire de la flamme meurtrière. Ce qui acheva de terrifier les deux meneurs de l'attelage. Les chevaux, apeurés, partirent au galop, entraînant leur chargement dans une course folle. Rowena les regarda disparaître avec appréhension. Demain tout le monde serait au courant. Les deux villageois allaient raconter ce qu'il avaient vu, et, passant de bouche en bouche, leur version déjà incroyable serait complètement déformée.

En reprenant la direction du château elle vit Findlay qui se dirigeait vers elle, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'abritant sous sa large cape, hurlant des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Rowena soupira pour la énième fois. Elle avait avoir des ennuis. De gros ennuis.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ^^**

**En ce qui concerne la légende du monstre (vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit du fameux monstre du Loch Ness) je me suis pas mal renseignée ! Je suis férue de mythes, contes, histoires, légendes ect.**

**Pareil pour les noms de lieux, ils existent vraiment, j'ai fais en sorte d'être la plus plausible possible ! (essayez de répéter cette fin de phrase dix fois de suite, vous verrez c'est amusant xD)**

**En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de toute critique (ou même si vous avez une idée), je suis ouverte à tout :D ****et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous ****chiffonne!**

**Et puis, si vous souhaitez qu'un personnage en particulier apparaisse plus souvent, dites le ;)**

**J'essaie d'écrire le chapitre 4 rapidement.**


	4. Chapter 4 : En route

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos gentilles reviews :)**

**Me revoilà donc avec un quatrième chapitre! J'ai mis un peu de temps à ****l'écrire je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Après l'incident du village, toujours fou de chagrin, Salazar était rentré dans sa petite cabane, et avait commencé a emballer ses affaires. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici sans sa chère Hoela. Il ne possédait que peu de vêtements, et seulement quelques objets de valeurs qu'il souhaitait emporter avec lui. Le reste, il l'abandonnerait ici. Il revêtît rapidement sa longue cape de velours noir, cacha sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure, enfila autour de son cou le beau médaillon qu'il tenait de sa famille, et mis sur son épaule le baluchon qui contenait quelques vêtements, et la petite bague qu'il avait lui même fabriqué et offert a Hoela en gage de leur union. Seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de sa bien aimée.

Fin prêt, il regarda une dernière fois ce qui avait été leur foyer a Hoela et lui, heureux, accueillant a sa manière, puis lança des sortilèges de protection autour, afin que le souvenir de leur vie heureuse ne soit jamais oublié. Il tourna le dos a la petite cabane désormais en ruine, puis appela d'un long sifflement ses deux fidèles serpents.

"_Venez mes petits. En route._"

Les deux énormes serpents ondulèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement silencieux, et ils commencèrent leur long voyage. Salazar avait une vague idée de l'endroit ou il souhaitait se rendre. Il n'y avait jamais été cependant, et ne savait donc pas quel chemin emprunter pour s'y rendre. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de la lande sauvage était ce que son ami de longue date Godric lui en avait conté dans ses lettres.

Salazar et Godric se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Venant tous deux de famille de sang pur, ils s'étaient retrouvé a jouer ensemble très tôt, pendant les longs banquets qui réunissaient leurs familles. Très vite, ils étaient devenus très proches, et se racontaient chacune de leurs expériences. Mais petit a petit, chacun grandissant de son côté ils avaient fini par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et ne correspondaient plus que par hibou. Lorsque Salazar eut dix huit ans, une épidémie étrange envahit le comte de Norfolk, tuant moldus et sorciers. Il n'y avait eut aucun moyen d'y échapper. La peste, comme l'appelait les moldus. Salazar l'avait vu, cette horrible maladie, emporter sa famille. Il s'était finalement retrouvé seul, et avait fui dans les marais, le seul endroit qui lui apportait du réconfort. Les Gryffindor eux n'avaient pas été touchés par la peste. Godric lui envoyait toujours des lettres, touché et attristé par le sort qu'avait subit la famille Slytherin. Il avait même proposer a Salazar de venir vivre chez lui, avec sa famille, mais Salazar avait refusé. Puis c'était a ce moment la qu'il avait rencontré Hoela, l'amour de sa vie. Il avait peu a peu perdu contact avec son ami, et les lettres de Godric s'étaient espacées jusqu'à s'interrompre complètement.

Il soupira à ces souvenirs douloureux, puis accentua son pas. Au bout d'un long moment, il se sentit las et fatigué. Salazar ne voulait cependant pas s'arrêter immédiatement, car il venait à peine de sortir des marais et il avait encore une longue route à faire. Alors il ramassa un long bâton, apparement solide, qui reposait sur le sol et décida de s'y appuyer. Longtemps il marcha à travers champs et forêts sans croiser personne. Même les animaux semblaient les fuir, lui et ses fidèles compagnons. A chaque pas, il entendait sur le côté les bruissements des feuilles, des brins d'herbes, les craquements des petites branches, bruits que faisaient les petits animaux en s'enfuyant à l'approche du danger.

Après avoir voyagé deux journées entières et vu défilé de nombreux paysages différents, Salazar sentit le poids de la fatigue l'accabler à nouveau, et il décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Quelques lieues plus loin, il apercevait les lueurs tremblotantes et les feux de cheminée d'un village moldu, mais il ne souhaitait pas y dormir. Demander l'hospitalité à des moldus après l'évènement passé lui semblait insupportable. Hoela lui manquait terriblement. Il revoyait sans cesse les images de la jeune femme sur le bûcher dans sa tête, son visage figé dans un expression de souffrance. Alors il marchait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Marcher l'empêchait de penser. Maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, il craignait de revoir les images horribles de la veille.

Il sortit sa deuxième cape de son baluchon et s'allongea dessus. Il s'improvisa un petit oreiller de fougères et, ses deux serpents enroulé contre lui, il se sentit tout à coup en sécurité.

« _Montez la garde. Réveillez moi au moindre danger._ »

Il put enfin fermer l'oeil et s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux gros serpents autour de lui, fidèles à leur poste, veillaient. Salazar lui semblait plongé dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de moldus et de bûchers. Une ou deux fois, ils se dressèrent vivement, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que quelques lapins ou écureuils qui s'aventuraient près de leur camp improvisé. Au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, Salazar ouvrit les yeux, et malgré ses cauchemars dont il ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir, il se sentit parfaitement reposé, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée de marche. Ses deux serpents revinrent peu de temps après, avec le petit déjeuner et des nouvelles intéressantes pour leur jeune maître.

Les deux compagnons de Salazar avaient pour habitude, lorsqu'ils sortaient longtemps, de chasser et de partager leur butin avec lui. Aujourd'hui ils ramenaient non seulement deux mulots et un lièvre, mais en chemin, ils s'étaient renseignés auprès de la faune reptile locale sur la direction à prendre.

Salazar accueillit avec joie le présent des reptiles, et à l'aide de sa baguette, alluma un petit feu pour le faire rôtir. La viande était toujours bien meilleure cuite. Lorsque chacun eut fini son met, le jeune Slytherin fut informé que pour rejoindre la lande sauvage, il fallait prendre la route du nord, et traverser encore de nombreuses forêts et de nombreux champs.

Salazar se remit en route dès qu'il eut terminer de manger, remerciant chaleureusement ses deux fidèles serpents. Il marchait d'un pas raide et déterminé. Au bout de quelques lieues, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il eut soudain une envie irrépressible de se mettre à l'eau. Il avait besoin de se laver, pas seulement pour enlever la poussière et la saleté qui s'étaient accumulées sur lui au fur et à mesure des deux précédente journée, mais également pour en finir avec les évènements passé. Il avait l'impression que l'effet de l'eau le laverai de tout souvenir, de toute émotion concernant ce qui s'était passé. Il suivit donc son ouïe et celle-ci le mena bientôt à une petite rivière assez profonde pour immerger complètement un homme de haute taille, à l'eau claire et fraîche. Il s'approcha, courant presque, et se laissant tomber sur les genoux, il plongea ses mains dans le petit cours d'eau et les porta à sa bouche pour se désaltérer. Il se dévêtit complètement, et entra dans la rivière, savourant le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau. Un léger courant agitait l'eau en petites vague autour de son torse, et Salazar continua de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le ruisseau, jusqu'à s'immerger complètement. Il resta un moment sous l'eau, se sentant bien, presque apaisé. Il remonta finalement et presque à contre coeur, regagna la berge en nageant.

En un coup de baguette magique il fut aussi sec que s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'eau. Il remit rapidement ses vêtements qu'il avait fait tremper dans la rivière pendant sa baignade et désormais propres, et au moment où il allait se remettre en route, il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Instinctivement, il se cacha derrière le tronc épais d'un arbres, ses deux serpents sur ses talons. A mesures que les voix se rapprochaient, il put entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Des paysans, d'après leur parler. » pensa-t'il.

Il remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir eu le bon sens de lui dire de se cacher. Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé si les paysans l'avaient trouvé là, vêtu comme il l'était et avec deux serpents à ses bottes. Ils l'auraient forcément accusé de sorcellerie. Non que ce soit faux. Il ricana ironiquement, mais se reprit bien vite.

« …m'a envoyé chercher de l'eau à la rivière, il veut faire un banquet. » disait l'un des villageois.

« Ah bon ? En quel honneur ? » demandait l'autre.

« Tu sais, cette sorcière qui va brûler, le maître veut célébrer ça. Une sorcière de moins et le monde s'en porte mieux, qu'il dit. Et c'est pas faux je trouve. »

A ces mots, Salazar sentit une colère irrationnelle l'envahir. Comment osaient-ils ? Il dut faire un effort monstre pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et abattre sur-le-champs l'imbécile qui venait de parler.

« Ouais t'as raison. On se porte mieux sans elles. A quelle heure qu'elle doit cramer celle la ? »

« A midi à c'qu'il parait. Quand l'Angelus sonnera, hop, le maître mettra le feu au bûcher ! » répondait le premier, riant de sa phrase.

Les deux paysans se mirent à rire ensemble, se délectant d'avance du spectacle auquel ils assisteraient ce midi même. Chacun remplit son seau avec l'eau de la rivière, et ils repartirent en direction de leur village.

Derrière son arbre, Salazar tremblait de rage. Stupides moldus. Dans un effort surhumain, il remit sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa cape. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la sortir, se demandant quel serait le meilleur sortilège pour les faire hurler de douleur. Mais il s'était ravisé. Après tout, ce n'était plus son combat. Si les moldus s'entretuaient, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, au contraire, cela ferait des idiots de moins sur cette terre. « Même pas capable de reconnaître un vrai sorcier, ces imbéciles » pensa-t'il avec mépris. Il sortit enfin de sa cachette et repris sa route. Les deux serpents, sentant la colère irradiant de leur maître, sifflaient, mécontents eux aussi.

Tout en marchant il se maudissait d'être allé vers cette rivière. Il aurait du se douter qu'il y avait un village moldu non loin, sombre idiot qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait entendu avait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Une haine viscérale s'empara alors de lui. Haine qui perdurerait longtemps. Il exécrait tout de ce monde d'humain.

Il marcha des jours et des jours, se reposant à peine, ne mangeant et buvant que très peu, ce que lui ou ses serpents trouvaient sur leur chemin. Enfin, il atteignit le comté de Yorkshire dans lequel se trouvait Godric. Il espérait trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son ami. Le village de celui-ci se trouvait à quelques lieues de la frontière du comté. Il l'atteint rapidement, au début de l'après-midi, sous un soleil de plomb. Arrivé aux portes, il entra discrètement, échappant au contrôle des gardes, et commença à chercher Godric. Soudain, il ressentit une certaine appréhension. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Des années qu'il n'avaient plus communiqué. Godais le reconnaitrait-il ? Aurait il seulement envie de le voir ? L'apercevant soudain dans la foule, s'entrainant au combat à l'épée, Salazar s'avança courageusement.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ;) **

**Une review ? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Punition

**Bonsoir !**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Pour ma défense, je travaille tous les jours toute la journée et je n'ai qu'un seul jour de repos par semaine.**

**Promis j'essaie d'écrire plus souvent et plus rapidement surtout.**

**Je n'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même un peu.**

**J'arrête de vous embêter,**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rowena tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle était assise sur l'un des grands fauteuils du salon principal, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Findlay lui frottait énergiquement les épaules pour la réchauffer tout en murmurant désespérément des bout de phrases concernant sa jeune maîtresse et son caractère obstiné.

« Mademoiselle Rowena vous êtes incorrigible ! Si seulement vous n'étiez pas sortie par ce temps… Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut vous arriver. Vous avez sans doute pris froid. » gémissait-il. « Oh la la mademoiselle Rowena mais qu'avez vous fait ?… Vous allez être clouée au lit pendant des semaines… Et Monsieur et Madame vos parents, j'ai été obligé de les prévenir. Ils vont être tellement en colère… Oh la la… »

Rowena sourit aux parole du vieux sorcier, il s'occupait si bien d'elle. Toujours grelottant, elle se leva du fauteuil et tout en se débarrassant de la couverture qui l'encombrait, s'adressa au majordome.

« Fin, laisse Merlin où il est. » dit-elle en riant. « Je vais merveilleusement bien. C'est vrai qu'il fait un temps épouvantable dehors, mais tu vas me préparer de la Pimentine comme tu sais si bien le faire » lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice.

« Mais… »

Rowena ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte et ajouta :

« Quant à moi, je file à la bibliothèque, j'ai découvert un tas de choses intéressantes aujourd'hui et je compte bien me rens… »

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit assourdissant de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux individus entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce et, reconnaissant ses parents, Rowena recula d'un pas, grimaçant.

L'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle était grand, et ses yeux bleus d'acier la scrutaient avec colère. Carron Ravenclaw avait toujours été un peu sévère, mais jamais il n'avait paru aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Derrière lui, se tenait une femme plus petite, fine, d'une grande beauté, avec une longue chevelure corbeau et des yeux couleur chocolat qui, d'ordinaire, vous réchauffaient le coeur dès que vous croisiez son regard. Mais aujourd'hui, même dans les yeux de sa mère, Rowena n'aurait pu trouver de réconfort. Ils étincelaient la peur.

Son père parut remarquer qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et lui lança d'un ton sévère :

« Pas si vite jeune fille »

Rowena soupira, puis décida de ne pas résister. Après tout, elle avait désobéi. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle retourna donc s'assoir sur le grand fauteuil et attendit que tombe la sentence.

« Oh Rowena ! Tu nous a fais si peur ! »

En un tourbillon de soie, sa mère se retrouva auprès d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Dans la chaleur de la douce étreinte de sa mère, Rowena se sentit mieux. Elle ne grelottait plus, et sembla retrouver son assurance habituelle. Cependant, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui arrivait lorsque son père était contrarié. Les sourcils froncé, Carron s'avança, et contre toute attente, s'affaissa de tout son poids dans l'un des fauteuils, l'air complètement accablé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et pendant de longues minutes resta ainsi. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'air presque apeuré que son visage affichait stupéfia Rowena. Restant silencieuse, elle attendit que son père s'exprime enfin. Ce qu'il fit après un long soupir :

« Ecoute Rowena, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui est… intolérable. »

Rowena fronça les sourcils, indignée. Qu'elle ait fait une bêtise, soit. Mais que son acte fut intolérable comme le disait son père, était un peu gros. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête a répliquer.

« Ne m'interromps pas Rowena s'il te plait. » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Tu as quasiment révélé notre conditions aux moldus. Les deux paysans qui t'ont aperçue sont en ce moment entrain de rapporter tes actions haut et fort dans tout le village. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que descendre au lac et parler au monstre causerait tant de tort à sa famille. Car elle savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Elle savait pertinemment ce que les moldus pensaient des sorciers. Du moins ceux qu'ils croyaient en être. Une chasse terrible allait s'ensuivre. Son beau château serait sûrement détruit, brûlé. A cette pensée, son estomac se tordit. Sa famille allait devoir partir, se cacher. Ils ne pourraient plus vivre en paix. Tout ça, par sa faute. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient quelques jours. Ils pourraient lancer des sortilèges de protections sur le château, puis ensuite ils partiraient.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que tu partirais dès demain matin. A l'aube. »

Rowena releva la tête brusquement.

« Quoi ? Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Ce n'est pas une punition Rowena. » l'interrompit sa mère. « Crois moi, ni ton père ni moi ne souhaitons te savoir loin de nous. Mais cependant tu dois t'éloigner, pour ton bien. J'ai une bonne amie, qui vit loin au sud. Je l'ai contactée et elle est d'accord pour te recevoir. Elle a une fille aussi, de ton âge à peu près. Tu seras en sécurité là bas. »

N'osant plus discuter, Rowena baissa simplement la tête, des larmes perlant au coins de ses yeux. Elle pensa à ses belles montagnes qu'elle aimait observer. À la grande bibliothèque qu'elle ne pourrait plus visiter. À ces livres plus passionnants les uns que les autres qu'elle ne pourrait plus lire. À sa famille qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle n'était définitivement pas prête à quitter. A Blaine qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Mon dieu, elle allait quitter Blaine. Une vague de tristesse la submergea soudain.

Penser a Blaine lui serrait le cœur. Il lui manquerait tellement. Si elle s'était rapidement faite à l'idée de quitter son Écosse natale, Rowena accepta bien moins le fait de quitter Blaine. Jeune moldu du village, il avait été son ami d'enfance, son confident, et désormais leur relation avait évoluée en un point qu'ils leur étaient presque impossible de se quitter. Evidemment, il n'était pas au courant de la condition de la famille Ravenclaw. Mais désormais ils s'aiment d'un amour profond, et ils voulaient se marier. Rowena n'en avait pas encore parlé a ses parents et maintenant qu'elle allait devoir partir elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de leur dire. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer et sentant les larmes venir, demanda d'une toute petite voix si elle pouvait se retirer.

"Oui, bien sûr." lui dit sa mère d'une voix apaisante.

"Repose toi. Tu aura une longue route a faire demain matin" ajouta son père.

Étouffant un sanglot elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, et une fois qu'elle se fut refermée sur elle, n'y tenant plus, elle se mît a courir, les larmes déferlant sur son visage. La vue brouillée par ses pleurs, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte. En entrant dans la pièce, Rowena se jeta sur son lit et pleura de tout son soûl.

Un peu plus tard, la tempête s'était calmée, mais le temps restait sombre. La nuit était entrain de tomber. Rowena s'essuya dignement le visage, alluma une grosse bougie afin d'y voir, et commença à rassembler quelques affaires qu'elle emporterait avec elle. Sa mère avait chargé Findlay de venir la voir et de lui dire de n'emporter que le strict minimum. Un long voyage l'attendait et elle le savait.

Lorsque Findlay, aussi triste de la voir s'éloigner de lui qu'elle l'était de quitter son château natal, vint la voir pour la quatrième fois, elle lui demanda d'aller chercher le hibou de la famille.

« J'ai un dernier message à transmettre. » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle dénicha un petit bout de parchemin dans un de ses tiroirs, s'empara d'une plume et commença à écrire.

_Mon amour,_

_Tu le sais sûrement déjà, mais j'ai_

_fais une énorme bêtise. Je pars pour le sud demain_

_matin. Je ne reviendrais pas._

_Je voudrais te voir une dernière fois._

_Viens ce soir après le dernier son de cloche,_

_je t'attendrais près de la porte, derrière le donjon._

_R._

« Tiens, apporte ça à Blaine » murmura-t-elle doucement à la petite chouette en lui caressant délicatement le plumage.

Rowena rassembla dans un coffre quelques robes simples et chaudes, une longue cape, des parchemins et des plumes, et ses livres favoris, ceux dont elle ne pouvait se séparer. Elle comptait garder pour le voyage la robe qu'elle portait sur elle, et elle mis de côté sa belle cape bleu et argent. Sur sa petite coiffeuse étaient disposés les seuls bijoux qui lui étaient précieux et qu'elle emporterait avec elle : la chevalière qu'elle tenait de sa mère et un collier que lui avait offert Blaine.

Une fois ses biens rassemblés, elle vit à travers la petite meurtrière que la nuit était avancée, et descendit a l'entrée cachée du donjon. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit que Blaine l'y attendait déjà.

Lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette fine se détacher dans la pénombre, Blaine accourut vers elle et après l'avoir embrassé chastement sur les lèvres, il la pressa de questions.

"Comment ça tu t'en vas Wen ? Pourquoi ? Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution non ? On ne peut pas se séparer comme ça tu m'entend ?"

A l'entente du surnom affectueux que lui donnait Blaine souvent, Rowena rougit. Les paroles du jeune homme l'atteignirent en plein cœur et elle le sentit se serrer plus encore si c'était possible.

"C'est impossible Blaine." lui repondit-elle doucement en posant la main sur sa joue.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et ce fut au tour de Blaine de passer sa main sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille, et d'essuyer la perle salée qui descendait vers son cou. Rowena planta son regard bleu dans le sien, et soudainement, le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers les dédales du château.

"Viens, profitons des dernières heures qui nous sont accordés.

Là, en cette nuit paisible, veille du départ de Rowena, pour la première et la dernière fois, ils se livrèrent à l'amour.

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Blaine était parti et elle s'était rapidement vêtue de sa robe et de la lourde et belle cape. Le temps était froid malgré le soleil qui commençait à pointer timidement son nez. Avisant la température, Rowena rajouta un col de fourrure à son habit, mît ses bijoux et descendit au pied du château ou une escorte l'attendait déjà.

Les adieux avec ses parents furent une effusion d'embrassades rapides mais intenses et ignorant le torrent de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, elle se hissa sur le chariot, près de son coffre. La troupe se mît en marche et Rowena ne pût quitter des yeux ses parents et son château, et elle se tordit presque le cou en essayant de les apercevoir une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue au détour d'un chemin.

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours. Rowena resta presque tout le temps silencieuse, plongée dans la lecture de ses grimoires ou dans la contemplation du paysage. Ils ne faisaient halte que lorsque la nuit était déjà bien avancée et repartaient avant le levé du jour. Enfin, a l'aube du quatrième jour, ils touchèrent au but.

"Nous arrivons mademoiselle Rowena." Lança un garde.

La jeune femme leva les yeux, et vit un adorable petit cottage, rien à voir cependant avec sa demeure, son château, qui lui manquait tant. Elle observa les collines autour d'elle, et l'orée du petit bosquet un peu plus loin derrière la maison. Une voix l'arrachage soudain à sa contemplation :

"Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère."

Rowena tourna le regard vers celle qui avait parlé.

"Bienvenue Rowena." ajouta avec un sourire bienveillant la femme qui venait de parler. "Je suis Aneurin, Aneurin Poufsouffle."

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Un review ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de l'énoooorme retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable d'attendre des mois et des mois pour avoir une suite. Alors voilà, je suis **désolée, désolée, désolée**..! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis personnel, et puis j'était très prise par mes études, les allers-retours chez moi/Paris ect, ect. J'ai aussi eu un gros passage à vide concernant l'inspiration, d'où ce temps d'attente. J'essaierai d'écrire plus régulièrement, je vous le promet !

En attendant, j'espère tout de même que cette petite suite vous plaira. Les chapitres commencent à s'allonger, tout comme l'intrigue commence à se développer.

Voilà voilà,

Bonne soirée (ou bonne journée), et **bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le bruit de sa lame percutant avec violence celle de son adversaire, donnait à Godric Gryffindor un sentiment de puissance. Depuis tout petit, il aimait le combat, affectionnant plus particulièrement celui où les épées étaient de mise. Ce n'était pas un homme belliqueux au contraire, Godric était quelqu'un de généreux et bon, mais il avait l'esprit fin d'un stratège, la force d'un titan et une volonté féroce de réussir ce qu'il entreprenait, qui lui permettaient de gagner la plupart du temps, les jeux de combats auxquels il participait. Et justement aujourd'hui, un de ces jeux se déroulait tout près de chez lui. Il avait tout de suite accepté de participer. Sa bravoure, nettement reconnue par les siens, et sa réputation n'étant plus à faire, il recevait donc régulièrement des invitations à participer à ce genre de tournoi. Et il en ressortait toujours vainqueur.

Les combattants s'exerçaient sur une grande piste de sable, entourée de gradins de bois permettant ainsi a ceux qui le souhaitait, d'admirer de près ces participants aguerris.

Godric se mouvait avec une souplesse et une habileté surprenante au vu de sa taille, et tout autour de lui le sable volait, l'entourant à la manière d'un nuage. Son épée virevoltait. Clang! Elle paraît un assaut ici. Cling! Elle attaquait par là. Évidement, il remporta le combat haut la main.

Occupé à saluer la foule avec suffisance, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme à la longue cape noire, appuyé sur la rambarde de bois qui le regardait fixement. Lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa sur l'individu, il fut d'abord surpris puis intrigué, et quand il le reconnu enfin, son visage s'éclaira, reflet d'une joie immense, et se précipita vers lui.

« Salazar ! Par Merlin ! C'est bien toi ! » rugit Godric, enlaçant son ami d'enfance.

Salazar, surprit de cet accueil si chaleureux après ces longues années de silence, mis un moment à lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Ca alors, ce que je suis heureux de te revoir ! » continuait Godric. « C'est fou ce que tu as changé. Qu'est ce qui à bien pu te pousser à quitter tes précieux marais ? »

A l'entente des dernières paroles de son ami, son sourire se fana, et il sentit ses entrailles le brûler, comme si une main invisible cherchait à les broyer. Godric, voyant le visage de son compagnon se décomposer, s'empressa de s'excuser et de lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Salazar décida finalement de lui raconter tout l'histoire, et à l'entente de ce récit horrible, Godric, qui d'ordinaire ne voyait aucun inconvénient à fréquenter des moldus, proféra toute une flopée d'injures à l'encontre de prévôt et de ses imbéciles de sbires. Il lui proposa ensuite de l'héberger chez lui pendant un temps, et de lui faire visiter les terres qu'il avait hérité de sa famille. Le jeune Gryffindor parlait avec animation et enthousiaste, une fois le choc du récit de son ami passé, en agitant les bras, et Salazar sourit franchement.

« Allez viens, allons nous restaurer à l'auberge. » dit soudainement Godric. « Tu as fait un long voyage, tu dois être affamé et épuisé. Parler me donne soif et ils servent une nouveauté, de l'hydromel aux épices. J'ai bien envie d'y goûter ! » ajouta-il malicieusement.

Salazar eut un petit rire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans, et d'échafauder avec Godric un des plans dont ils avaient le secret pour dérober aux cuisines toutes les délicieuses nouveautés que confectionnait avec talent Mahaut, la cuisinière. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers un petit établissement reculé invisible aux yeux des moldus, à l'air miteux depuis l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, aussitôt un agréable fumet vint leur chatouiller l'odorat. L'endroit était bondé, un groupe de sorciers se partageaient une grande marmite d'où dépassait un étrange mélange bouillonnant tout en discutant bruyamment et joyeusement dans une langue qui était étrangère aux deux jeunes compagnons, une vieille sorcière emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage marmonnait toute seule en mangeant ce qui semblait être le foie d'un animal, du moins l'espérait-il. L'auberge était chaleureuse et Salazar s'y sentit aussitôt à son aise. Derrière le comptoir, un feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée, et quatre chaudron bouillonnants y étaient pendu.

Les deux amis dénichèrent, non sans mal, une petite table au fond de l'établissement et s'y rendirent au prix de nombreux mouvements de gymnastique, se glissant entre les différents convives rassemblés autour des tables. Presque tout de suite après qu'ils se furent installés, la tenancière, une grande sorcière rondouillarde à l'air débonnaire, vint prendre leur commande.

« Alors messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Comment vont les combats Godric ? »

« Oh comme d'habitude, je gagne à tous les coups. » répondit le jeune homme avec fierté. « Pour moi ce sera du pâté en croûte et un quignon de pain, avec deux pintes d'hydromel aux épices, s'il te plaît Ida. » continua Godric, apparement habitué des lieux.

« Aha ! J'étais sûre que tu voudrais goûter ça ! C'est un client venu d'Orient qui m'a rapporté la recette et les épices. » répondit la tenancière. « Et toi mon petit, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Salazar qui observait les lieux avec curiosité.

« Juste une tisane d'ortie, je vous prie. » répondit doucement Salazar en comptant les quelques pièces qu'il avait sortit de sa bourse.

« Allons, allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas te priver d'une si bonne cuisine ! C'est moi qui régale ! Tiens Ida, donne lui une de tes fameuses tourtes aux champignons et aux herbes, avec de la purée de pois, et une chope d'hydromel aux épices » énuméra Godric, sourd aux protestations de son ami, gêné qu'il débourse pour lui.

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça les jeunes. » répondit Ida d'un ton malicieux.

Lorsque que l'aubergiste se fut éloignée vers la cheminée afin de vérifier la cuisson de ses chaudrons, se pencha vers son ami l'air complice.

« Tu verras, elle cuisine presque aussi bien que Mahaut. »

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, ils se remémoraient les souvenirs de leur enfance, et, pour la première fois depuis l'exécution de sa chère Hoela, Salazar se sentit heureux et apaisé. Et lorsqu'Ida leur apporta leur mets, il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Les petits animaux partagés avec ses fidèles serpents tout au long du voyage n'avaient pas suffit à le rassasier. Il se promit de leur garder un bout de tourte, pour lorsqu'ils rentreraient de leur chasse. Pour le moment, Salazar les avait laissé vagabonder à leur gré. Ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Ils se retrouvaient toujours.

« Alors! » commença Ida. « La tourte forestière et l'écrasé de pois pour monsieur » dit-elle en déposant un énorme plat rempli à ras bord devant Salazar. « Et le pâté en croute et le pain pour toi Godric. Ah et voilà vos trois pintes d'hydromel. » ajouta-t-elle en déposant le reste sur la toute petite table désormais remplie de nourriture et de boissons.

« Merci beaucoup. » répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Godric farfouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il tendit à Ida.

« N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous voulez autre chose mes petits. Mangez bien. »

Ils commencèrent par dévorer les plats qui étaient à leur disposition, et quand ils eurent vidé la moitié de leur assiette et recommandé plusieurs pintes d'hydromel aux épices qui s'était révélé excellent, il se mirent à discuter.

« Alors, quels sont tes projets ? » entama Salazar, qui s'intéressait à son ami.

« Oh, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas vraiment. Surtout continuer à faire prospérer mes terres, à l'abri des moldus bien sûr. » répondit Godric. « J'aimerais aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile pour la communauté magique, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

Ils discutèrent encore plusieurs heures des différents évènement qui s'étaient produits ces derniers mois et dont ils avaient eu vent aux gros de leurs voyages et de leur rencontre. Ainsi, ils parlèrent de ce dragon, qu'avaient aperçu des moldus dans les plaines de l'ouest. Puis de cette petite bataille entre les trolls et les géants dans les montagnes du nord, qui avaient provoqué plusieurs avalanches et des tremblements de terre. Au fil de la discussion, il apparu que Salazar n'avait pas de projet imminent concernant son avenir, et n'avait même aucune idée de quoi faire dans les jours à venir.

« Tiens, dans quelques jours je dois rendre visite à une grande amie de mes parents. Poufsouffle qu'elle s'appelle. » expliqua Godric. « Il paraît qu'elle est plutôt connue dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais elle était venue nous voir quand on avait une dizaine d'année. Elle avait même une petite fille haute comme trois pommes qui la suivait partout. En tout cas, je dois lui apporter des herbes, pour ses potions. Tu veux m'accompagner ? » proposa-t-il à son ami.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Salazar ne put qu'accepter la proposition. Il écoutait en souriant Godric qui parlait désormais avec enthousiastes de ses derniers combats, qu'il avait, de toute évidence, remporté haut la main. Il se qualifiait lui même de prédateur, « tel un fauve entrant dans l'arène pour mener son combat » disait-il. Et en effet, depuis qu'il connaissait Godric, le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à son ami une ressemblance avec un lion. Les cheveux épais, tantôt bonds, tantôt roux, dressés en bataille tout autour de son visage, sa voix forte, si semblable à un rugissement, sa force titanesque.

Salazar soupira. Cela faisait près de trois heure qu'ils étaient dans l'auberge, et Godric ne cessait de parler. Le jeune serpentard aimait la compagnie de son ami bien sûr, mais il préférait tout de même être seul, loin des humains, avec ses fidèles compagnons. D'ailleurs, il se languissait d'aller les retrouver.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se levèrent pour quitter la taverne, le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Godric, qui avait repris trois fois de son plat et avait descendu plus de cinq chopes d'hydromel, commençait à somnoler légèrement, et était entrain de se dire qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop. Salazar quand à lui était occupé à appeler ses serpents. Il les vit enfin onduler vers lui, sifflant joyeusement. Apparement, il avaient apprécier leur journée de liberté et avaient pu chasser à leur guise.

Soudain, alors que les deux amis s'apprêtait à s'en retourner à la demeure de Godric, ils virent arriver en courant ne jeune femme, portant dans ses bras un petit garçon, et suivie par un petite fille qui avait avoir près de 11 ans. La jeune femme semblait horrifiée, et lorsqu'elle vit les deux homme, elle se précipita vers eux et implora leur aide. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle avait des difficultés à parler.

« S'il vous plait messieurs… Aidez-moi… Je vous en prie » sanglotait-elle, désormais à genoux, les suppliant. « Ils arrivent… Ma petite fille… Les moldus, ils veulent l'emmener… La brûler… Je les ai entendus ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, aidez-nous ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Salazar pour que la colère revienne. Il était véritablement outré que ces imbéciles de moldus puissent s'en prendre à une gamine. Godric s'était également ressaisit et s'occupa d'emmener la jeune femme et son petit garçon à l'abri dans l'auberge, pendant que Salazar cachait la petite dans les buissons. Ses deux serpents suivirent, sifflant bruyamment, sentant la colère de leur maître. Il se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La petite fille regardait les serpents qui ondulaient autour d'elle, effrayée. Et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ils sont gentils, si tu es gentille avec eux. »

La petite hocha vivement la tête, déglutit et répondit, la voix tremblotante.

« Edith.. Je m'appelle Edith. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » lui demanda-il doucement.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas.. On était au marché avec maman et Ethan, et puis il y a eu ce monsieur qui criait après maman, alors j'ai voulu aider, et les pommes de terres se sont jetées sur lui. » expliquait la petite Edith « Et puis tous ces moldus se sont mis à nous courir après, on avait très peur. Je n'ai pas fais exprès pour les pommes de terre, je vous le promet ! » ajouta-t-elle, visiblement paniquée.

« Je le sais bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont eux qui ont un problème » ajouta-t-il plus bas, pour lui même.

Il reporta son attention vers la route qui passait devant l'auberge. Les voix des poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement, et l'on pouvait désormais entendre distinctement à travers le brouhaha, ce que scandait la petite foule de moldus. De derrière le buisson où ils étaient cachés, Salazar apercevait parfaitement le groupe déchaîné et armé de fourches, pelles et autres outils qu'ils prenaient pour des armes. En voyant les visages hostiles des moldus et celui déformé par la peur de la petite Edith, une bouffée de colère l'envahit de nouveau.

« Ecoute moi bien Edith » reprit-il après son observation, « surtout tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Mes serpents te protègeront. Je reviens te chercher. »

Il se tourna vers ses fidèles compagnons et leur demanda de veiller sur a petite et de la protéger si besoin. Il se leva prudemment et sortit sa baguette. Tout doucement il s'approcha de la foule en colère, qui ne s'expliquait pas la soudaine disparition de la petite famille qu'elle poursuivait depuis un moment. Il leva sa baguette, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un jet presque invisible sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette, et grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, enveloppa la petite foule. Soudain, tous parurent désorientés et tous se demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient ce lieu. Puis, la surprise passée, chacun repartit d'ou il était venu, titubant légèrement, questionnant son voisin, mais ayant totalement oublié la petite fille qu'il poursuivait avec acharnement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout danger était écarté, Salazar revint chercher la petite Edith, et la ramena à sa mère qui se confondit en remerciement. Godric lui donna quelques pièces afin que la jeune femme et ses enfants puissent profiter d'un bon repas et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de leurs émotions, avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Rentrez chez vous demain à la première heure, mais il serait bon de ne pas vous attarder la-bas. Ressemblez vos affaires, et partez vous installer ailleurs, où vous serez en sécurité. » leur dit-il.

« Oh merci, merci ! » répondit la jeune femme, des larmes de gratitude roulant sur ses joues maigres.

« Pauvre famille… » lâcha Godric lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

« Oui. Oui, pauvre famille… » murmura Salazar en réponse à son ami, la voix vibrante de colère, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Allez viens, rentrons, nous aussi nous avons besoin de sommeil. » dit Godric après un moment de silence.

La nuit était tombée à présent, et les deux amis prirent la route afin de se rendre chez Godric. Le trajet se fit en silence, tous deux étant bien trop perturbés pour bavarder. Les serpents de Salazar glissaient silencieusement à ses côtés, crachant de temps à autre, lorsqu'un animal s'aventurait un peu trop près d'eux.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Salazar et Godric préparèrent leur voyage dans le sud. Ils ramassèrent toutes sortes d'herbes dans la forêt avoisinant le domaine de Godric, remplirent les malles de vêtements de change, et chargèrent des sacs de provisions et d'herbes sur la charrette. A l'aube, les deux amis enfourchèrent chacun un cheval et se mirent en route. De meilleure humeur, ils bavardaient gaiement, chevauchant à travers champs et prairies.

« Tu sais, » dit Salazar, « Les évènements d'il y a quelques jours m'ont donné une idée. Les enfants devraient pouvoir être à même de contrôler leur magie, et pour cela, il faudrait le leur apprendre. Dans un endroit sécurisé. A l'abri de la cruauté des moldus. J'y pense depuis quelques temps. »

« Tu veux dire, rassembler tout un tas de jeunes sorciers et leur apprendre à contrôler leur magie ? Comme… Comme une école ? » demanda Godric, qui paraissait enthousiasmé par l'idée.

« C'est ça, oui, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être véritablement apte à enseigner quoi que ce soit, mais au moins les aider. »

« Oui… Oui, je trouve que c'est vraiment une très bonne idée. »

Salazar sourit à son ami. Ils avaient un projet.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

**Un avis, une review ? :D**

**(encore désolée du retard...)**


End file.
